


Wild Card

by Mar_Wonder



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boarding School, F/M, Friendship, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_Wonder/pseuds/Mar_Wonder
Summary: After numerous pranks and a terrible revenge act, Elise is sent off to a boarding school in Ferelden by her dad. There, Elise not only deals with the strict rules and teachers, but the students too.





	1. You Are Going to Haven Academy

This was not new for Elise. Sitting outside of her dad's office while a  _victim_ yells and cries at her dad about how terrible his daughter is. She would slouch in her seat with her arms cross while exhaling out heavy when listening to them. When she would hear them stomping their feet or slamming their hands against the table like a child, she would roll her eyes while shaking her head. Sometimes they would insult her; cruel demon, a siren, evil child, the list goes on. Her favorite was probably when Comtess Dulci de Launcet called her a darkspawn offspring after she released rats into their estate when she was ten. Oh yes, this was not new for Elise at all.

But tonight wasn't a prank like the others. No. Tonight was more of revenge. You see, last night, she went a little over board with destroying her now ex-boyfriend, Sebastien's car. Saying little over board, as in slashing all the tires, carving  _FILTHY_   _SCUM_  on the front of his car, and throwing trash all over it before her friend finally manage to stop her from doing anymore damage. Definitely over board.

She listened as Sebastien's mom screamed at her dad while her husband tried to calm her down. It didn't make anything better since she started to stomp her foot and raising her voice even louder. It wasn't until shortly after that her dad was able to speak and the room began to quiet down. Elise couldn't make out what her dad was mentioning, but minutes later she heard foot steps approaching the door. The door opened and stepped out Mr. Vael and Mrs. Vael following behind while trying to calm herself. She then turned to Elise who stared back at her with no emotion.

"You," Mrs. Vael face turned pink as she pointed at Elise. "You should be ashamed of yourself. How dare you insult me and my family.

"Darling, please." Mr. Vael tried to calm his wife down again.

Mrs. Vael ignored her husband and continued. "I hope your father has the bright choice in sending you far away to a place where vermins like you belong."

Elise stood from her seat and stared down Mrs. Vael. "At least I'm not a filthy lying vermin like your son. It's him who insults your family, unless you were already aware of his womanizing reputation and didn't bother to deal with it." Elise then snorted. "And if that's the case, then  _you_ should be ashamed of yourself."

"How dare you..." As Mrs. Vael raised her hand to hit Elise when her dad quickly walked out and stopped everything. 

"That is enough!" 

Mrs. Vael brought her hand down and stepped back.

"I told you that I will deal with my daughter and I will make sure to have arrangements of a new car for your son, Vaels."

"Dad?!"

"Quiet!" Her dad pointed to her, then turning to the Vaels. "Mr. and Mrs. Vael, I believe you can find yourself out."

Mrs. Vael nod her head. "Thank you, Derrik, and I do hope you have the right mind in disciplining this... your child."

Derrik didn't respond back to Mrs. Vael and watched the two walk down the hallway to the front door. He then turned to Elise furious. "You, get in there, now." He pointed to his office. Elise marched inside with him following behind and slamming the door. "I just about have had it with your actions young lady."

"Andraste's sake, dad, " Elise said, rolling her eyes, "she's acting like as if I attacked Sebastien and not the stupid car. Unless, she considers the car as her baby too." 

"Quiet!" Her dad yelled. "This isn't just about last night." Her dad stood in front of his desk and leaned up against it. "For years you have pulled numerous "pranks" on people, and not just pranks young lady. Getting into trouble at school, and now damaging private property. What is going on in your head? Is this some kind of game to you?"

"Geez dad, everyone pulls pranks. Max, Charles, and Fredrik all did too when they were kids. Also, people are always looking for trouble at school and the teachers end up blaming me for starting everything." Elise crossed her arms. "It's not my fault, they just blame me for everything, and we already know about the private property topic."

"Enough!" Her dad raised his voice. "I'm sick and tired of all these excuses you keep throwing at me." He pushed himself off his desk and walked over to the window. "I've let you off the hook so many times in the past, but no more, this is the final straw, Elise. I am done!"

Elise exhaled. "Alright, how long am I grounded for; A month, two months, six months?"

"None." He straightened himself.

"What?" Elise raised a brow at her dad, confused with his choice.

"I'm not grounding, young lady."

"Oh." 

"No." Her dad turned to her. "This time, I've decided on something different. This year, you will not be spending your senior year at Ostwick High School.  Instead you will be attending a boarding school in Ferelden." Elise's eyes widened when he announced it. "There, I'm hoping you will finally learn and get your act together."

Elise's mouth drop as she tried to hold back her screams. "What?!"

"That's my final decision, young lady."

"No. No. No! This is not fair, dad," Elise raised her voice. "It's my senior year! I can't go to a different school, especially to a boarding school. Dad, don't do this."

"No."

"Please, dad, I promise I won't pull anymore pranks and will stay out of trouble. Don't send me to a boarding school. It's social suicide."

"Oh, grow up, Elise. I let you off the hook too many times already and I'm not doing it again. You brought this onto yourself and now you must deal with it. You are going to Haven Academy, and that's final!"

Elise held back her yelling. "You can't send me to Ferelden, dad! I won't do it." 

"Fine then," he crossed his arms. "It's either Haven or Kirkwall Academy, your choice, Elise."

The second choice made Elise freeze. She may not know much about this Haven Academy in Ferelden, but she did know about Kirkwall. Listed as one of the most strictest schools across Thedas. During her sophomore year, a kid from her school was sent to Kirkwall Academy after breaking curfew and numerous times setting off firecrackers in class. Rumors say that the kid cried the first week at the academy and tried to break out. It's sounds more like a prison than a school.

Now, Elise didn't have much of a choice, she knew that going to Kirkwall Academy would be like signing her death certificate. She stood in her spot for a minute before taking a deep breath and exhaling deep. "Fine."

Her dad nodded, pleased with his daughter decision. "Good. Oh, and don't get any ideas of trying to get yourself expelled," her dad mentioned, "because if you do, now you at least know where the next place I'll be sending you."

"Maker's balls," Elise growled. Well, now that plan is out of the picture, there really is no other option. She must attend this Haven Academy and must have the best behavior. "Fine, can I leave, now?"

"Yes, you may," her dad replies. "We'll be leaving in a two weeks, that will give you enough time to pack and spend time with your friend, Amana."

Elise ignored her dad and marched to the door, swinging it open. "I'm going over to Max's house." She yelled, then slamming the door shut.

~~~~~~

Elise sat at the counter playing with her food as her eldest brother Max stood across from her while cleaning the dishes. After spending two hours on complaining to her brother about their dad's plan, Elise quickly lost her appetite. 

"Come on, Eli," her brother said, putting a plate into the dishwasher. "it can't be too bad. Who knows, Haven Academy might not be terrible."

"Seriously, Max," Elise looked up to her brother unamused. "Did dad ever send you to a boarding school or have you transfer YOUR senior year?"

"No."

"Then you don't know what Haven is going to be like." Elise dropped her fork and slouched back into her seat. "Maker, It's probably a crazy cult school where they take in students and brainwash them and turn them into zombies."

Max laughed. "Now, you're over reacting, Eli. Besides, those kind of schools are only in Tevinter."

The joke didn't help, but only made Elise more upset. "Are you here to comfort me, or make me feel more like crap?"

Her brother shrugged. "Well, those are two areas that a brother is suppose to do, right?"

Elise pouted. Max put the rest of the dishes into the washer then closing the lid shut. He wiped his hands with a towel before placing his hands on his hips. "Look, I know it may seem as if it's the end of the world, but you're seventeen, Eli, you aren't even half way through your life yet, not even a quarter through it. Now, I may not know anything of this academy dad is sending you to, but just remember that it's not a prison like Kirkwall."

"Like I told you, Max, you don't know that."

"Actually, he does have a point, Elise." Coming into the kitchen was Max's wife with a laptop in her arms. "Me, feeling bad for you, dear, I decided to do a little research on this Haven Academy and find some dirt on it." She walked over and sat next to Elise, placing the laptop in front of them both. "Haven Academy is listed as one of Thedas's top private schools. It's located near the Frostback Mountains, so make sure to pack a lot of warm clothing, even though you will be wearing the school uniform most of the time." Elise groaned. "It's soccer team has been undefeated for eight years and, listen to this, on weekends the campus is open for students to leave, but need to return at curfew, unless they have a permission slip to visit family."

"That sounds great," Max mentioned. "Uncle Kyler lives in Redcliffe, hopefully he can send them a slip so you can spend the weekend at his place."

"Uncle Kyler is mostly at work and is rarely home."

"Do you know that?"

"I've called him and he never picks up."

"Please stop being negative, Eli."

His wife cleared her throat to gain attention again, before continuing. "The school has some of the best teachers across Thedas, some from Orlais and some all the way from the Free Marches. The subjects the academy is strong in is all, but the best subjects are English and History." She looked to Elise, "That won't be a problem for you, Elise, Max says you were in the top of your class when it came to history." She continued to read the website. "The academy promises to help its students become better and respectable people and make sure they have bright futures."

"Not going to lie," Max said, "but that last part sounds pretty lame. What school doesn't say that?"

His wife pouted at him as Elise scrolled through the academy's website. When she reached the bottom she found a picture of some of the students and their uniforms as well as some of the teachers. "Maker, this going to be a nightmare. I hate wearing skirts- and I have to wear a stupid tie?" She slammed the laptop shut and dropped her head. 

"I know it sucks, Elise," Max's wife placed a hand on her back. "If it makes you a little better, my cousin was sent off to a private school in Antiva. At first he didn't enjoy it, but when he finished he turned out to enjoy it and it helped him so much with his future. He learned so much about the culture that he now lives there and studying its history."

Elise raised her head and pout. "I just wish that I could stay with you guys and finish school here."

"I know, Eli," Max stated. "Honestly, I have no problem with you staying here. It's just that... you know how dad can be and he already made his decision. I can't do anything about it since I don't have custody of you."

"No offense, honey," his wife brought up, "but if you were her legal guardian, she might be in a much worse position than she is now."

"It doesn't matter, now." Elise turned and jumped off her stool. "Dad is sending me to Ferelden whether I like it or not and I can't force myself to get expelled or I will be sent to Kirkwall Academy. Even if you two are right, this year is going to be shit." Elise cleared her place and headed up to her room. The rest of the night she contacted her best friend, Amana and broke her the news before falling asleep.


	2. Welcome to Haven Academy

Usually time doesn't fly by quick for Elise, but for the last two weeks, everything went so fast. When she thought it was only a day later, it turned out to be two weeks later. It seems that time wanted Elise to fly out to Ferelden quickly so then it could slow down and let her suffer her final year. 

They landed in Highever early in the morning where they were picked up by a chauffeur that drove them to Haven. The ride was completely quiet with Elise and her dad sitting in the back. She wore her hoodie, ripped bootcut jeans, worn out chucks, and her headphone stuffed into her ears. Elise kept her attention to everything that they passed outside; trees, telephone lines, bicyclist, even the birds.

Every time her dad tried to talk to her she would turn the volume up a little and keep her focus to the window. "You're going to damage your hearing, Elise," her dad said. She didn't respond and adjusted her hood. He tapped her arm, but she ignored him and turned up the music to max. Her dad rolled his eyes and pulled back into his seat. "Fine, go deaf than." Once he would stop trying to talk to her, she would drop the volume down.

The car soon arrived to Redcliffe. While passing through, Elise noticed multiple fishing docks, a movie theater, a comic book store, a few family owned restaurants, a church, a couple of clothing stores, a grocery store, and a library. It wasn't everything in Redcliffe, but it were a few places she might hide herself on the weekends if the Academy's website was telling the truth. The car eventually crossed a bridge and made a left turn. A few miles down the road, Elise then noticed a few brick buildings in the distance, along with the main gate entrance and her stomach began to turn. As they grew close, she began to noticed some of the students. 

The car passed through the main gates and pulled up to the drop off area and came to a stop. "Here we are," the chauffeur said. "Haven Academy."

Looking through the window, she watched as kids hugged their parents as their parents kissed them good-bye. Some students who were already dressed in their uniforms and chatting with other students, while the others were talking to the faculty or helping students who arrived move their luggage to the dorms. She let out a disgusted noise and sat back into her seat.

"Com' on, Elise, lets go meet with the headmistress," her dad said, then opening the door. When he stepped out, he looked back into the car noticing her not moving. "Now."

Maker. Here we go.

Elise opened her door and stepped out of the car. She grabbed her messenger bag, then slamming the door shut. She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked around the car to meet up with her dad. She noticed a few students looking at her and some whispering to each other.

 _Great, two minutes on campus and people are already talking about me._ Elise thought to herself. Now she feels so popular.

Ahead of them a woman dressed professionally was speaking to a faculty before noticing the both of them. She excused herself and made her way across the yard. She approached Elise and her dad and greeted herself. Her suit was maroon red with black shoes, and her white hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "You must be Mr. Trevelyan? It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Wynne, the headmistress of the academy."

"Please, you can call me Derrik" Elise's dad reached out and shook her hand. "And thank you, I am so grateful for you doing this."

"Of course," Wynne smiled. "I'm happy that we could help out. We've had past students like this, so it's not new to us." She then turned to Elise. "And you must be Miss Elise. It's so nice to meet you. Welcome to Haven Academy. Your father has told me so much about you."

Elise snorted. "Geez, I wonder what he has told you?"

"Both bad and good, my dear, but everyone has their ups and downs. I was also told that you're a very smart girl and I'm grateful to have you as a student here at the academy. Since this is your first year at Haven and I'm very busy with welcoming the students and faculty, I signed you up a big sister to help you show around. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to make it since she arrived fifteen minutes ago and is in her dorm room unpacking." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Thankfully, the dorms are on the north side of the campus and aren't hard to find, but if you still get lost you can follow the girls since all years stay in one dorm. Here's your room number, your big sister will meet you there once she has settled in." Wynne handed Elise the slip. "I'm sorry, but I must return to my faculty. Take your time saying good-bye to your father, dear."

Wynne excused herself and walked back to her faculty. 

Elise noticed her dad turning to her, but refused to turn to him.

"I'll make sure to call you the second I arrived back home." Her dad said.

She looked at her dad unamused. "Yea, and I'll make sure to have the school call you when they find my dead body."

Her dad tried to not laugh. He stepped up to her and placed an arm around her. "You're going to be fine, sweetheart." He kisses her on the head and hugs her. "I promise I'll come get you at the end of the semester."

Elise didn't say anything back to him and waited for him to stop hugging her. Once he let go of her, he told her "I love you," but she didn't say anything back. He sighed and walked back to the car. As the chauffeur started up the car, her dad rolled down the window calling out to her. "Try to enjoy this and makes some friends, Elise."

Elise still kept quiet and grabbed her luggage as the car drove off. She took a deep breath and dragged her luggage across the gravel path. Taking Wynne's advice, she followed other girls with luggage to the girls dorm. She ignored any possible interactions with other students, but noticed a lot of them staring at her. She rolled her eyes and continued to follow the girls, until coming up to the arch way leading up to the girls dorm. 

The archway was rusty, but covered in flowers on the legs with cursive words in the center of the arch spelling out  _Girls Dorm._ The dorm was two story high made of bricks with flowers planted along the the building. Maker, is the inside of the dorm going to smell and be covered in flower too?

Reaching the main door, a student helped by opening the door for Elise. Dragging herself inside, Elise was surprised by all the students. The hall and living room was filled with students and their luggage, squeezing their way through others to get to their assigned room. In the center of it all was a tall woman with red hair with a clipboard in her hand. 

"Remember, girls," the red hair woman called out. "First and second year students are on the first floor and third and forth year students are on the second floor."

Well, that helped. Elise managed to maneuver her way through the crowd and reach the staircase. 

The second floor wasn't that bad, but was still full of girls and their luggage. Elise reached into her pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper Wynne gave her of her room number.

 _Room_ _249_

Elise wandered down the hallway, counting down the numbers.  _Room 245. 247. 249._ Elise stopped in front of her dorm room and set her luggage down.

The door across from her room opened. Startling her, Elise turned to find a girl standing in the doorway. She was dressed clean with her blonde hair braided into a bun.

"Well, looks like we got a new student this year."

"Um, yea," Elise responded. "you guys get new students every year."

"First years, yes. But not you. You're neither first or a second year, and not so much of a third year." She placed her hand on her hip. "What did you do to get yourself sent to Haven?"

"What makes you think I did something to get myself sent here?"

She shrugged while looking at her manicured nails. "Usually when second year is sent here is because their parents were able to afford their child to attend Haven Academy. For a third or fourth year to be sent here, its mostly because of their rebellious actions." She brought her hand down and placed it back onto her hip. "So tell me, what did you do to get yourself sent here?"

Before either of them could say anything, Elise's dorm room's door flung open and another girl stepped out. "How about you keep your nose out of people's business, Anora."

Elise turned to find what looks like to be her possible roommate standing in the doorway. Her uniform wasn't as clean like Anora's where her tie was loose, the two top buttons were open, her shirt not tucked in, and her sleeves rolled up. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with a couple of strands hanging in front of her face. 

"Relax, Danielle," Anora said. "I was only getting to know the new girl."

"No," Danielle responded quickly. "You're doing Petrice's job to get some dirt on people." Danielle then crossed her arms. "Unless, you two decided to switch jobs. How pathetic."

Anora held her tongue back and grew annoyed with Danielle. She turned on her heel and walked back into her room with the door slamming behind her.

"Hey, sorry you had to go through that," Danielle apologized. "Not all the girls here are like her." She then then stepped out the door way into the hall. "You must be my roommate? My name is Danielle Cousland, but everyone calls me Dani."

"My name is Elise Trevelyan," she replied, shaking hands with Danielle. "Everyone calls me Elise, and my brothers call me Eli."

"Wait a minute? Elise Trevelyan? You're the new girl from the Free Marches Headmistress Wynne was telling me about."

"How do you know that?" Elise asked, raising a brow.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to you." Danielle said. She stepped over to one of Elise's luggage and helped her carry them into their dorm room. "Headmistress Wynne assigned me to be your big sister, but don't look at me as a big sister, but more as a helpfull hand."

Entering their dorm room, Elise was surprised by the size. The room was decent size with two twin size beds, two desks, two small dressers and closet for both of them, and a couple hanging hooks. Danielle's bed was closer to the door that was pushed into the corner on the right side of the room. Her bed was already made with her own royal blue bed cover with silver border and pillows with Mabari covers. Her luggage on top of her bed and on the floor were half way unpacked, and rolled up poster and books were laid out across her desk. 

Danielle carried Elise's luggage to the twin bed on the other side of the room in the corner on the left side. "This is where you will be sleeping." She said, setting her luggage on top of the bed. "This is your personal dresser. You'll be able to have your own desk. Over there we only have one closet, so will have to share. Your bed is tall enough to stow away your luggage. We have a dirty clothes hamper, so make sure to throw any clothes that need washing in there. Oh," Danielle walked over to her desk and brought over a stack of clothes. "These were dropped off earlier today, for you." She handed Elise two pairs of the uniform. "Don't worry, they weren't worn by a past student."

Elise looked down at the uniforms and groaned. 

"I know," Danielle replied. "it sucks to wear it, especially during the winter, but you'll have to bare with it." Danielle continued to unpack her things. "I'll give you time to unpack and change into your uniform before I take you on a tour of the campus.

Elise groaned again, but nodded. She set her uniforms on her desk and began to unpack her luggage. 

"Did you by any chance bring an extra bed cover?" Danielle asked.

Elise shook her head no as her answer.

"Maker, that is something they need to tell first year students to bring." Danielle said to herself. "During the winters it can get super cold, but lucky for you, I did take the liberty in bringing an extra." She went to the closet and opened it to pull out a red bed cover with a sun and an eye in the center of it. She carried it over and placed it on Elise's bed.

"Thanks." Elise said.

"No problem," Daniella said with a nod. "Now, let's finish unpacking. We have a lot of ground to cover today and some people you should meet."

Elise unzipped her first luggage. flipping the flap open, she pulled out a framed picture of her and her mom riding on a horse together when she was seven. She placed it on the desk next to her bed. At least she knows someone is here with her now.

 


	3. Rules and Tour

"Maker, I feel naked in this thing." Elise said adjusting her skirt.

"You'll get use to it." Danielle responded. 

The skirt was gray plaid two inches above the knee. The dress shirt was a white long sleeved that was buttoned up all the way with a red and gold striped tie tied around the neck. The sweater vest was a cotton gray with the schools emblem on the left side side of the front. The jacket was also gray with the schools emblem on the left side. The socks stopped a few inches under the knees and had black shoes to go with it.

The two wandered down the hall way together as more girls were showing up and settling in. Before leaving their dorm, Danielle fixed her uniform by buttoning up the rest of her shirt, tucking it in and pull her sleeves down. She fixed her hair to look more neat since she mentioned that the school has a rule on hairstyles. Ponytails and braids were allowed, just as long as it doesn't look like you got out of bed. Long and short hair were okay. No crazy hair dyes or styles or you're given detention for a week, and if you don't change it, two more weeks of detention along with community service in Redcliffe. She did tell Elise about the dress code; how the shirt must be buttoned all the way up, but sometimes can leave the top button open. The shirt must always be tucked in and the sleeves should never be rolled up. "You must wear your jacket all the time, but can remove it during class, study hall, gym, meals, and while in the dorm. Never leave your tie loose, and you must never leave your dorm room without your vest. The only exception to not wear it is that you must wear either your sweater or cardigan. Skirts must not be rolled up, but most girls do it anyway, just make sure the teachers don't catch you. Knee high socks and tights are allowed. Boots, heels, sandals, and slippers are not accepted for the dress code, you can only wear those over the weekend, during open campus. So, tennis shoes and chucks are fine instead of wearing the school's shoes."

"May I ask what the punishment is if you break the dress code?" Elise asked.

"Depends on what you break?" Danielle responded. "If your tie is too loose, the teacher will tighten it for you. Not wearing your jacket is detention for a day and a thousand word essay on why wearing the jacket is important. Please, don't ask why. Not wearing your vest, sweater, or cardigan will lead you to a day of detention. Wearing shoes that are not allowed will lead you to another detention and depending on the teacher will have them confiscated and will be forced to walk back to the dorm barefoot. If you're caught with your skirt rolled up, you will be given a warning, but caught a second time, you will be given detention. It's pretty much the same thing for rolling up your sleeves and tucking in your shirt. I actually got detention for not tucking in my shirt completely, after being warned twice."

"Maker, for a small piece sticking out?"

"Yep." Danielle replied with a disappointed smile. "Thankfully, there are a few teachers who will go easy on the students, just don't think you'll get away with it."

Elise and Danielle wandered to the end of the hall. Ahead they noticed a girl with red hair cut at the jawline with a small braid on the left side. She helped push a suitcase into her room while the other pulled.

"Leliana." Daniella called out.

The red head stood up quickly and twirled to face them. "Dani?" She squinted for a second before creating a big smile on her face. "Oh, Dani, it's good to see you." She ran over to hug her. "I love how you done your hair."

"It's good to see you two, Leliana." Dani said, then pulling away. "I hope your summer was good?"

"Oh, you know." Leliana replied. "It's pretty much the same every year; visiting Orlais, a little dull, but the music was wonderful. Oh, and who is this?"

Danielle looked over to Elise. "Maker, I'm stupid. Leliana this is Elise, Elise this is Leliana, she's new here."

"Elise, such a pretty name." Leliana held out her hand to shake Elise's. "It's so nice to meet you. If you ever need any help with any information, feel free to ask."

"That is one thing to keep in mind, Elise," Dani said with a smirk. "You see, Leliana is part of the school newspaper and can get some dirt on places and people. You can consider her somewhat as the school's spy."

"Great," Elise groaned. "Now I have more people trying to get dirt on me."

Danielle laughed. "Don't worry, Leliana is not _that_ evil. She never releases any dirt of people she liked. Though, she is not afraid to blackmail those who pull the wrong strings."

"I only do what I think is for the best, Dani." Leliana grinned.

"Of course."

Back in the doorway, someone maneuvers their way around the suitcase that was still half way in the room while calling out to Leliana. "Leliana, this really isn't considered as entirely inside." A girl with tan skin and dark hair tide in a elegant bun squeezed her way out into the hallway. "Could you please help..." She froze and looked closely at them, until her eyes widened. "Elise?"

Elise's eyes widened in shock. "Josephine?"

Danielle and Leliana looked at them back to back in surprise that the two knew each other. Josephine quickly rushed over and hugged Elise tightly while filling her nose of her favorite perfume. Yep, definitely Josephine.

"Maker, what are you doing here, Elise?" Josephine asked, pulling away. "I thought you were going to Ostwick High?"

"It's a very long story, Josephine." Elise answered. "But, I finally discovered the school your parents have sent you for the last three years."

"Oh, I know." Josephine giggled. "At first it seemed terrible with the weather, but after a while it's quite lovely."

"I'm sorry to break this up," Danielle stepped up. "But, you two already know each other?"

Josephine smiled. "Oh, yes, Elise and I have known each other since we were kids. Our father's businesses work together in the trade. We would both visit our home countries over the summer."

"That's great." Danielle said. "But, I'm a little puzzled." She then turned to Leliana while tapping her bottom lip. "Leliana, I thought Cassandra was your roommate?"

"She was, but since Josephine's roommate graduated last year, Aveline decided to change the pairing, I'm thinking it was a mistake she did.

"Well, if you and Josephine are sharing a dorm," Danielle placed her hand on her hip. "Then who is Cassandra's roommate?"

"What, you don't know?" Leliana asked surprised. When Danielle responded with a head shake she turned to Josephine and asked her to get the pairing list she created. Josephine quickly rushed into their room and rushed back out with the paper in her hand. Leliana passed it over to Danielle and watched her go down the list.

"Okay, Dani and unknown roommate, Anora," Danielle groaned and skipped hers. "Josie and Me, Cassandra and..." Danielle paused with her eyes widened and mouth opened. "Oh, sweet Maker." She brought the paper down and tried to hold back her laugh. "Hawke?! Hawke is Cassandra's roommate?"

"Afraid so," Leliana said.

"Oh, Maker, this year is going to be crazy in the dorm." Danielle handed to paper back to and trying to keep her laugh in. "Well, I'll let you two get back to dragging that... boulder into your room, and I'll see you guys in the dining hall."

"Alright, Dani." Leliana said. "It was great meeting you, Elise."

"See you at dinner, Elise." Josephine said.

"Yea," Elise replied. "You too."

Elise and Danielle rushed down the stairs and continued the tour. "So, third and fourth years live on he second floor, while first and second years live on the good old first floor, but you probably already knew that. And before I forget and this is basic rules, but no smoking, no fighting, no vandalism on and off school grounds, no swearing, no drinking, no drugs, unless written in medical files, no sexual acts, the list goes on." They watched as the first years scurried like mice in a maze through the halls, then running back to Aveline who was still in the same spot where she was when Elise first arrived. 

She kept reminding girls the what time dinner was and telling some girls to fix their hair or uniforms. She did pester one second year student and demanded she removed her giant earrings and piercing under her lip, but the girl only stuck her tongue out and continued to her room.

Not even a minute later, a loud shatter came from bathrooms to there left where they noticed a lot of girls running out screaming. A girl with a blonde pixie cut runs out laughing hysterically, until she noticed Aveline sprinting toward her. The girl continued to laugh and ran down the hall. 

"I told you not to release your bees, Sera!" Aveline yelled, chasing her down. "That's three detentions!"

Danielle and Elise quickly rushed through the crazy crowd of girls screaming and manage to reach the door.

~~~~~~~

Elise followed Danielle through the grounds as she pointed out each thing that had some importance before taking her into the main building. The main building was huge, almost the size of castles Elise use to read as a child, especially the one wear kids went to school to learn magic, but not that big, probably a mini version, maybe. What was that story called? Elise thought to herself before Danielle lead her up some stairs. 

"I know, it's huge," Danielle mentioned about the school. "but it's quiet dull and unfortunately not a magical school, so we won't be learning magic."

Elise stared at her uncomfortable. "Maker, could you please stop that?"

"What?" Danielle looked back confused.

"Reading my minds."

"Danielle laughed. "Sorry, it's just that I thought of the same thing when I first came to Haven Academy." They reached the top of the stairs and looked down the main hall. "Straight ahead is the dining hall where we eat our meals and where you can choose to have study hall. There is an exception to eat snacks outside, but no littering, or..."

"Let me guess, a day of detention and community service?"

Danielle smirked. "You're picking up quick. Good." Danielle had them go to the left hallway first. It was filled with lockers that each student will be assigned for the entire four years at the academy. "Hopefully Aveline will give you your locker number later today and pray you're not stuck near the bathrooms." They continued down the hall and finally coming up to their first classroom door. "This is the History classroom, I don't know about you, but I hate this class."

"Why, too boring of a subject?" Elise walked up and poked her head through the window.

"Not really," Danielle responded. "It's more of the one who teaches it." Elise looked back to her with a questioned look. "You'll find out tomorrow." 

They continued down the hall, passing another history class, but for the first and second years, until coming up to more stairs. "On the second floor are the Art programs and Math classes. To your left here takes you to the south wing, specifically for the Science classes." They turned around and made their way back to the main hall and head to the north side. "Over here are the English and Foreign Language classes, both upstairs and this floor. We have one drama room on the first floor. Continuing into the north wing will lead you to the library."

Danielle then brought her outside and took her into the back of the school where the soccer field was. There were already a couple of students out in the field. "Here is where gym class will mostly be held, as well as in the gym over there. Hopefully you have Aveline as your teacher because she's not as loud as the head coach for the soccer team." She pointed toward the building to her right. "Swimming pool is over there as well and the locker rooms. "And, over there on the far south side of the school is the boys dorm. Now, I don't need to tell you since it's mostly the guys that do, but girls are not really allowed over there as guys are not on our side. I mean, girls and boys can hang out in front of the dorms, they just can't go into the dorms."

"Can I ask what the punishment is if you do?" Elise asked with a curious look on her face.

"Five days of detention and possible dorm arrest where you can't leave campus for a weekend."

"Shit."

"Oh yea." Danielle nodded. "And that is one last thing. At Haven Academy, PDA is very strict."

Elise raised a brow. "What, are they trying to keep everyone virgins here?"

"Well, students are allowed to date, but with strict PDA; no kissing, not even a peck on the cheek, no fondling, no hands on waist or bum, basically, holding hands is the only thing that is ok."

"I take it that you went through it?" Elise smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Danielle shrugged. "It only sucks when you get caught and believe me, when you get caught, it's terrible. You're given a week of detention, two weekends of dorm arrest, and community service."

"Pssh, Maker, did I get sent to a Chantry?"

Danielle laughed, until she heard the bell ring. "That's the bell for dinner. Come on, we can't be late."

"Don't tell me we get detention if we don't show up on time?"

"No, you just don't get to eat and go to bed on an empty stomach. Unless you count that as a punishment."

"Fair enough."

As they both were walking across the field out of the blue Elise heard a soft noises, but a loud "HEADS UP!" Elise quickly noticed a soccer ball coming right at them and forced herself and Danielle to duck quick as it went over them.

"Maker, I'm so sorry, girls." an elf student shouted out.

Danielle realized what happened and thanked Elise for her quick reactions.

"You idiot, can't you kick straight?" Another guy student yelled out at the other.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I would never hurt such beautiful flowers."

Danielle stood up while wiping the dirt off her knees and turned to the guy who accidentally kicked the ball to them, then waving to him. "It's alright, Zevran, but I suggest you aim the ball more to that." She pointed to the student on the opposite side who gave her a snarky look.

"In your dreams, Danielle." the student yelled. 

"In my dreams, the ball hits you square in the face, Samson." Danielle shot back. "Hopefully one of the guys finally gets the chance, maybe fixing that nose of yours.

When he gave her another snarky look, Elise and Danielle continued to make their way to the main hall. "Hope you're liking your first day at Haven?"

Elise shrugged. "Don't know, is there more surprises?"

"Maker, you haven't seen it all, yet."


	4. The Dining Hall

Elise and Danielle met up with Leliana and Josephine outside of the main building before heading inside to the dining hall. They noticed Hawke ahead of them with her younger siblings, twins actually, who were first years. Some second year boys said hi to Danielle and blushed when she said hi and waved back. The four of them walked into the dining hall and were slightly surprised by the number of students that were already present. Leliana mentioned that they're usually early, but noticed it was mostly first and second years in the dining hall. 

Four long tables were set in the hall; the two on the left of the hall were for the boys and the two on the right were for the girls. At the end of the hall was the faculties table with the seats facing the four tables. 

The four of them walked over to the far right table next to the window. Elise and Danielle walked around and stood on the side closer to the window across from Leliana and Josephine. They had to remain standing until all teachers and Headmistress Wynne arrive and allow everyone to sit. Sera was already at the table with her butt on the table. Hawke let her brother head over to the left side of the room and walked her sister to the girls table. Cassandra later showed up and marched over to the tables with a stern look on her face.

"How's everything settling for you, Cassandra?" Leliana asked as Cassandra passed her. "Enjoying your new roommate?"

'Shut it, Leliana." Cassandra snapped back, placing herself next to her.

Leliana giggled. She turned her attention back to Elise and Danielle and smiled. "So, how did the tour go?"

"Alright," Danielle answered. "Took us only forty minutes."

"Doesn't sound like you showed her the entire school, Dani," Josephine said. 

"Relax, Josephine," Danielle responded. "It's not like I walked her up to the building and say "this is the main hall, okay, onto the gym."

"Remind me why you were assigned as her big sister, Cousland?" Cassandra questioned.

Danielle frowned at Cassandra. "Why, you think you can do a better job, Cassandra?"

Cassandra didn't reply and rolled her eyes.

Josephine then leaned over the table to Elise. "Do you need any help with understanding the campus, Elise? Just in case if Dani didn't show you the campus well."

Elise shook her head. "Na, Dani showed me pretty much everything, hopefully. But, I think I got everything down, hopefully."

"Oh, I think you'll be fine." Leliana said. "I'm sure Dani showed you the important places to know, but if you still get lost, Aveline will probably give you a personal map, plus there's maps placed all over campus." She leaned over to Elise. "Sometimes, Cassandra gets lost on campus."

"I heard that."

A couple minutes pass when Isabela and a petite elf girl that looked like a pixie walked into the hall and made their way to the spot next to Josephine. "Ladies." Isabela smirked.

"Hey, Isabela," Danielle and Leliana replied. Danielle looked over to Isabela to find her appearance different and snickered. "I see Aveline finally manage to have you take out your piercing. Not to mention confiscating your bandana." Danielle said.

"Yea, well, I'll get it back. I always do."

"First day and you're already getting into trouble with Aveline." Leliana mentioned. "That must be a new record."

"Actually," Hawke spoke up while walking pass them with her sister beside her, "The new record goes to Sera. That girl released a jar of bees into the girls bathroom, mixed up a few first years luggage, and manage to steal Aveline's clipboard."

"Maker," Leliana said. "How has she not been expelled?"

"You know, I can hear you all talking about me," Sera blurted out to them with a glare on her face. 

"We may never know." Cassandra muttered.

So much was going on around Elise it was almost giving her a headache. All she wanted to do was sit down and eat.

A few minutes go by as more students slowly made their way into the dining. Josephine and Hawke introduced themselves to Isabela's pixie friend who was really shy to talk. Leliana and Cassandra were discussing plans for the student council, while Danielle was answering a question from Hawke's little sister. Looking toward the entry way, Elise noticed the elf from the field walking into the dining hall and scanning the hall. He changed out of his sport clothing and into his uniform. When he noticed Danielle and Elise, he had a slight jump and rushed over to the girls table.

"Dani, thank the Maker I found you."

"You're not suppose to be over here, Zevran," Cassandra said.

"Easy there, flower, I won't be here for long."

"Oh, Cass," Isabela said. "Let him stay, he might make the table more interesting." She winked at him as he smirked back at her.

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes. 

"Anyway," Zevran said looking back to Danielle. "I just want to apologize for earlier, Dani. I didn't mean to aim at you two."

Danielle laughed. "Zevran, I told you, it's okay," Danielle replied. "I know you didn't mean it, even Elise here isn't holding a grudge against you."

"It's going to take more than a ball to have me hold a grudge on someone." Elise mentioned.

"See," Danielle pointed out. "You can relax."

"I know, but I feel terrible for hurting beautiful girls, especially beautiful gems like you two."

"Zevran, please," Danielle said trying to not blush. 

"I'm serious, you two, all of you a very lovely girls, like rare flowers and mysterious gems."

"I'll let you learn more about my mysteries, Zevran," Isabela said.

"Maybe later, doll," Zevran winked back, then looking to Danielle. "But I'm glad to hear nothing has changed between us, Dani," then he turned to Elise. "And, I'm more glad to hear that the new mysterious gem on campus isn't holding a grudge on me." He leans over the table to Elise as she slightly leaned back. "It would break my heart."

The girls except for Cassandra and Elise giggled from Zevran's cheesy compliments. Cassandra grew disgusted with his flirtation and pulled him back. "Go to your table, Zevran." Then lightly pushing him. "Maker, I think I need to bleach my ears after listening to him."

Elise finally let out a chuckle as she watched him wave bye to the girls and wandered over to his table. "Is he always like that?"

The girls giggled. Leliana stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Yes, but don't worry, if you're not interested in him, he'll know and back off, but the flirtation will still occur. But, I'm a little more curious about what happen on the fields earlier?" She said turning to Danielle.

Danielle shrugged. "We accidentally walked into what I guess was a quick practice between Zevran and Samson, and Zevran accidentally kicked the ball toward us."

Josephine pursed her lips. "Oh," she looked to Elise. "You met Samson too?"

"Afraid so," Danielle replied.

"Yea, what is with that little douchebag, is he always in a pissy mood?"

"Maker, hope he doesn't hear you say that." Leliana said. "He hates when people call him little. But, to answer your question Elise, yes, he is, and the from the looks of it he's actually more grumpy this year. Turns out he didn't make it as team captain again for the boys football team."

"Football?" Elise questioned.

"Soccer, where you're from, Elise." Danielle explained.

"Football or soccer, doesn't really matter. Anyway, Samson tried out for team captain, but like last year was picked over by..."

"Hot delicious men." Isabela said gazing over to entrance. 

Looking at Isabela weird, the girls looked over to the entrance to find two fourth year boys entering into the dining hall. The girls except for Elise Isabela's pixie friend recognized the two boys: one of them was a few inches taller with reddish dirty blonde hair with the bangs teased up. His uniform was loose fitted: his jacket opened with his shirt not tucked in and tie loose. He had a big grin on his face that had a lot of first years to giggle and stare as he and his friend walked into the hall. His friend next to him though looked more properly dress. His shirt was tucked in with his jacket button up and tie fitted around his neck. His blonde hair was styled with the bangs pulled back, but would sometimes comb his fingers through it to fix it.

"Ah yes," Leliana said. "Mr. Theirin and Mr. Rutherford, our returning captains."

"What makes them so special, besides being the team captains?" Elise questioned.

Leliana shrugged. "Nothing really, it's just something I found out, plus we've known those two since our first year here. " Leliana looked over her shoulder to look at Theirin and Rutherford. "The one with a giant grin on his face is Alistair Theirin. He may look like a goof ball, which he is and can be sarcastic, but don't let that fool you. He does take his sports serious as well as some subjects in school. But, the other subjects will put him to sleep though. Either way, he's a nice guy." She then moved onto the Rutherford guy. "And that one next to him is Cullen Rutherford. Now, he is more serious and committed to his sports and school work, and if I'm corrected, it's almost as if he's married to his work. But, don't start thinking that he's one of those people who takes everything serious and are extremely uptight and believe they are better than others,"

"No, that's describing Samson and Petrice." Danielle cuts Leliana off.

Leliana nod with approval and continued. "Like I said, don't think that he's uptight, he's actually quite a gentleman."

Gentleman? Elise raised a brow before rolling her eyes after hearing the dumb description Leliana said. To Elise, there's no such thing as a real gentleman. She believes they don't even exist, but only in sappy romantic stories. She even second guesses on that too because most of the romantic stories in her mind are either  _stupid_ or the guy is more like a perverts. 

Elise noticed Zevran waving to Alistair and Cullen until those two noticed him and made their way to the table. First and second years stared as they walked to the table and giggled more. Josephine then noticed Elise looking at their direction and turned her head to look at them. 

"Is it me or did Alistair and Cullen go through puberty again this summer?"

The girls, even Cassandra all looked at them while trying to not have them notice. Some of the girls raised a brow while the other tilted their heads. Elise would know since she wasn't at the Academy the year before. 

"Most definitely," Isabela said, biting her lip. "Especially Cullen, that boy really matured. You know, I wouldn't mind spending personal time with both..."

"Isabela, stop." her pixie friend said concerned. 

"It's ok, kitten. I wasn't going to go in colorful detail."

"Actually, thank the Maker she stopped you," Danielle said. "I really didn't want to get that image in my head."

"Same here." Elise agreed.

"Indeed." Leliana said. She then turned forward and looked to Elise. "You know, Elise, even though those two are eye candy to the girls, it's most likely possible that they are taken, but it turns out that they are both single."

Elise looks at Leliana a little disgusted and uncomfortable. "Leliana, I really appreciate you giving me some information on people, it's really helpful, but do you really need to tell their relationship status?"

"Yea, Leliana," Josephine said. "Besides, Elise is already in a relationship."

"Yeah _._ " Elise said. Her expression turned cold and looked away. Danielle noticed and looked at Leliana who had a concerned look on her face. Josephine raised a brow in confusion, but slowly started to get a theory in her head. Her eyes widened, but tried to not look too obvious. 

The table was awkward for the next few minutes, until Danielle noticed some of the teachers walking in. "Oh, good, the teachers are starting to arrive." As all the teachers walked into a straight line in the middle of the hall, headmistress Wynne walked in with two faculty members closing the doors behind her. Students straightened their postures as the teachers walked pass them and more straight when Wynne walked by. She smiled and nod her head to some of the first years and returning students. When all the teachers stood at the main table, Wynne stood in front of her seat and rang a small bell to announce the students to sit.

Everyone took their seats and waited as faculty from the kitchen walked in with the meals. One at a time they placed a plate in front of each student and the next would place pitchers of milk, water, and juice. Once all the students had a plate, Wynne stood from her seat, "Enjoy your meal, everyone." Then took her seat.

Everyone began to eat and talk amongst others.

"What, no pray?" Elise asked.

Danielle leaned to her. "Many students here have different beliefs."

"Yes," Isabela said. "Kitten here is one of them." Her pixie friend smiled.

"Headmistress Wynne doesn't force students to pray for a belief they don't follow. But, it does upset some of the teachers, especially Meredith." Danielle said, then going back to eating.

While the girls talked to each other, Elise kept quiet most of the time. She did notice Josephine looking at her guilty for saying she was still in a relationship, but ignored it. When Josephine leaned over to Isabela's way to talk with her pixie friend, Elise got a clear view of Zevran who was saying something in Alistair's ear before noticing him looking of to her direction. She quickly looked down to her plate, then looked up again to find him talking to Cullen who shrugged at Alistair's comment.

When Josephine finally blocked their view, Elise went back to eating as the rest of the students mingled with one another.

 


End file.
